Ooo's new Hero Guardian
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: When a new girl winds up in the Land of Ooo; is she friend, or foe? Is she there to protect everyone, or destroy everything? Is she a threat to our favorite duo, or their voice of reason? Find out in this thrilling tale.  First AT fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A:/N Hi, this is my first Adventure Time fanfic! I've had this in my mind for some time now, and finally felt I had to write it. I hope you guys like it, there are some good AT fics…I only hope I can measure up to them. **

xXxNo one's POVxXx

It was another normal day in the Land of Ooo, the sun was shining, all manors of creatures were wondering about and there was very little evil happing at the time. Even with the lack of evil, the resident heroes, Finn and Jake, were wondering the land, looking for evil to crush ('cause that's their deal). As they were wondering they saw a great flash of teal-blue light.

"What the stuff man? Did you see that?" Finn the human boy yelled to his canine companion.

"It was kind of hard to miss. Come on, someone may be in trouble." Jake the dog said, bounding ahead of Finn. Finn was close behind him though. As they approached the sight of the flash they noticed a girl, no older then 14, standing where the flash had been.

"Hey, there's someone over there." Finn said, still running to the flash sight. They came to where the grass was charred and smoking in some places.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Jake called to the girl, when they were about three feet away from her. The girl tuned, she had blue eyes, and black hair lighting-bolted with almost white-blond streaks put back in a neat ponytail, she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that read "Hive 5 + 1" on the front, and a pair of black shorts. There was something strange about her though; her skin was light gray, but it had pale patches of human flesh coloring. Jake jumped back behind Finn, terrified of the creature before them.

"Dude she's a vampire." Jake mumbled, his voice quivering.

"That's crazy; she's in the sun man." Finn pointed out.

"No, your puppy's right, man, I'm a vampire." The girl said calmly, smiling so the duo could see her small, pointed fangs.

"Hey! Who are you calling a puppy?" Jake said angrily, jumping out fro behind Finn. The girl raised her hands in defense, showing off two black leather, silver spiked studded bracelets, one on each wrist.

"How are you in the sun then?" Finn asked, thinking of the only other vampire he knew, and how she burns every time she goes into the sun.

"You really have no manners. Generally when you meet someone new, you introduce yourself." The girl said, giving them skeptical looks.

"I don't introduce myself until I know if someone is an evil monster or not." Finn said, preparing for a fight.

"I mean no harm, young rouges. I've journeyed from afar, hoping to rid the lands here of evil." The girl said.

"Oh…" Finn said, putting his sword back in his backpack.

"She a vampire, she's a natural born liar!" Jake pointed out to his friend. The girl sighed.

"Vampires can tell if other vampires are lying…is there another vampire around here?" The girl asked. The duo looked at one another, weighing their options. Finally Finn spoke up:

"Yeah, there's another vampire. Jake, call Marceline."

"What? How do we know we can trust her?" Jake asked, ever skeptical of vampires. The girl rolled her eyes, and took a deep breath, her eyes resting on the top of a tree.

"No need to call, she's been stalking you two." The girl said, walking over to the tree, drawing a sword blacker than the deepest void out of a black leather sheath hanging at her waist, and smashing it into the tree. The sword left a deep cut in the tree, but a parasol fell out of the top of the tree, not just any parasol though; Marceline's parasol. Marceline's bat form flew into the shadows from the top of the tree; she changed into her vampire form and picked up her parasol.

"Fine, you caught me." She said, opening the parasol, and raising it over her head. The girl was trying to un-pry her sword from the tree, struggling to do so.

"Oh, and, she's not lying, she really is here to help rid the land of evil, and maybe cause a little mischief in the process." Marceline said to the now shocked duo. The girl nodded, still trying to un-pry her sword. Finn walked over to the tree, and in one swift motion, un-pried the dark sword, handing it to the girl, who re-sheathed it.

"I'm almost convinced, but we have to test if you truly have a righteous hero's heart." Finn said, looking at the maybe soon hero.

"Please tell me this has something to do with killing monsters." The girl said, looking at the hero.

"It does. We're going to hunt the baddest monster we can find, and see if you can handle him." The hero boy tested, front flipping over the girl. The girl nodded.

"I don't kill anything of, my own kind though…so no humans or vampires." The girl said almost un-sure of her words. Finn's pre-fight warm-up came to an instantaneous halt.

"Y-you're…human?" Finn's words were whispered, and unsure. The girl nodded.

"Half human, anyway. See; my mom was a vampire, my dad was a human." The girl said, using emphasizing hand-motions. Finn racked his brain; the only other possible human he knew of was Susan Strong, and she was a girl. For three years now (A:/N Yeah, he's 16 now, makes the story easier…for me anyway.), he had been searching, for a ruminant of his past, for any remaining humans, for…anything. He had come up with nothing to show for his work though. He wanted to ask so many questions, but all he could manage to find the words for was;

"Vampire's can have kids?" He mentally kicked himself. Marceline chuckled and nodded at him.

"Vampire girls can, we don't want to bend any other laws of nature though." As soon as the words left Marceline's mouth, a deep red blush formed on Finn's face, causing howling laughter from Marceline.

"Are we going to slay monsters, or not?" The girl asked, watching to silent human, and the still chuckling vampire queen. Finn shook his head vigorously a few times before he turned back to the girl.

"Only if you're up for it." The hero said.

"Any day. Oh, and since you have to know if I'm good or not before you tell me your names, minus well tell you mine; Name's Danielle, but you can call me Danni." She said, extending a hand. The hero boy took her hand, and they gave a firm, hero's handshake.

But our young hero boy had no idea what he was getting himself into…

**A:/N Phew…glad that's done, mostly because me and my brother Jay sat and brainstormed names for around 10 minutes, we finally settled on Danni while we we're watching…well, Danny Phantom. I know, I put a lot of loose ends (sorta) and epic foreshadowing. But trust; I have a plan! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A:/N Yo yo. I felt the bass of my new Eminem album pounding in my ears, and felt the need to write. Yes, I'm a HUGE rap fan…well there isn't much music I DON'T like. Anyway…I had to put a fight scene in here…so uh…be kind about that…yeah…**

The heroes (and Marceline and Danni) were wondering the now dark Land of Ooo, looking for evil monsters to slay.

"So, how long have you two been heroes?" Danni asked, walking along with them, sword in hand.

"A long time, I've really lost count over the years." Finn answered his bronze sword in hand.

"What about you, how long have you been a hero?" Jake asked, ever wary of the two vampires with them. Danni laughed.

"I was raised a hero. But my mother always gave me more of a…chaotic good outlook on life." Danni said, looking at her sword.

"You parents give you that?" Finn asked, gesturing to her black sword. Danni nodded.

"To match my dad's sword, and his crown, and my mom's crown, and my dad's shield."

"Crowns? Are your parent's royalty?"

"Uh, sorta', I guess."

"What kingdom?"

"Oh, you've probably never heard of it, its way down on the world." Danni said, waving her hand dismissively. Finn wanted to inquire more, but they spied a monster attacking a group of soft people.

The monster was big and black; he was scaled with a long red fin running from the top of his head down his back. He had long black claws extending from his ugly, jet black hands. There was a white skull mask that covered his whole head. In one hand he had a poor, defenseless soft person. The heroes ducked behind a fallen tree.

"You ready?" Finn asked his band of warriors. Everyone nodded. Finn nodded back at them, before emitting a warrior's cry and jumping over the tree, charging the monster. Jake grew huge and charged after him. Marceline flew into the air, drawing her axe-bass. Finally Danni hopped over the tree, sword in hand, and charged straight at the beast.

Finn was running around the beast, stabbing his legs and feet, at random times in random places. Jake and the monster were fist fighting, like an old monster movie. Marceline was smashing her axe-bass on the monsters head, neck, and shoulders. Danni ran to the monster rights as he fell to one side in the slightest manor. She ran up his arm and stabbed her sword in the side of his neck. She withdrew her sword and was sprayed with thick, black, blood, she back-flipped off the monster as he tumbled to the side, lifeless.

"Wow, you made that look…easy." Marceline said, landing next to her, holding her fist out for a fist pound. Danni smiled sheepishly and pounded fists with Marceline, then Finn. She held her fist out for Jake, who jumped back, but then gingerly fist-pounded with her.

"Can the congratulations wait? I kind of want to jump into a river…soon." Danni said, shaking her arm, causing blood to fly off.

"Huh? Oh, of course, I think there's a river around here…" Finn said, looking around. Marceline tapped his shoulder, and pointed behind them to a small lake.

"Will a lake work?" Marceline asked.

"Lake, river, ocean, all the same to me." Danni said, running off to the rake, dropping her sword and sheath along the way, and then jumping into the lake.

"Yeah, you got the right idea!" Jake yelled, running to the lake and jumping in as well. Finn chuckled at how quickly his brother had warmed-up to the vampire girl. Marceline grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the lake.

"Ever get over your fear of water?" Marceline asked, still dragging him. Finn smiled and ran from her loose grasp, shedding his shirt along the way, and jumping into the water, like his canine brother and new friend. Everyone, in the water, or on shore, was laughing.

"Come on toots, jump in!" Finn yelled happily from the water.

"Uh, Finn? If you haven't noticed, I'm not really dressed for swimming." Marceline said, gesturing to her torn jeans, and striped shirt.

"Oh." Finn muttered from the water, just as Danni was jumping out of the water. She violently shook the water off herself.

"I didn't want to swim, just get the monster blood off me. Besides, after a victory I always play my guitar." She said, putting the sheath back around her waist, and grabbing her sword.

"What guitar?" Finn asked hopping on the shore, helping Jake from the water. Danni smirked and pressed a small button on the bottom of her sword. The sword flashed and turned into a black acoustic guitar.

"Flip! That's math!" Finn yelled, putting his shirt back on, ignoring the fact he was soaking wet.

"Ain't it?" Danni asked, strumming her guitar.

"So, I guess you play?" Marceline asked, strumming her bass.

"Yeah…and bass, and drums, and violin, and viola, and piano, and keyboard." Danni rattled off the list, counting the instruments on her hands.

"Wow." Was all Finn and Jake could say. Danni nodded, looking forlorn off to the distance.

"Well, are you going to play or not?" Jake asked, making everyone turn to her. Looking shocked, Danni nodded and pulled a guitar pick from her pocket. She strummed a chord stopping un-satisfied with it. She strummed another with the same outcome, cursing under her breath. Finally she got the chord right, and continued playing silently. They all listened in awe as her playing was perfect.

"I know that song. It's Good Riddance by Green Day." Marceline piped in. Danni looked up from her guitar, ceasing playing, and grinned.

"Most people call it Time of Your Life, but Good Riddance is fine to me." Danni said, looking back at her guitar.

"You said you play a whole bunch of stuff. What's your best instrument?" Finn asked, trying to remember the list of instruments. Danni did something rare and looked at him, looked dead in his eyes and uttered a surprising sentence;

"Think about is, you already know."

He couldn't explain it, but he knew. He nodded almost to say 'I know, don't know how, but I do.' Danni nodded back at him, and pressed the small red button on the bottom of her guitar. The guitar was enveloped in light, and was transformed into a black keyboard, even the keys were dark gray.

"Can that sword be anything?" Jake asked, marveling at the instruments that were appearing from no where.

"It's limited by my imagination, so yeah, it can be anything." Danni said, playing the keyboard, a slow sad tune. She stopped and looked at the sky, smiling at the sea of clear, bright stars.

_This one's for you and me,_

She started playing again, after singing the first line in a perfect voice.

_Living out our dreams._

_We're all right where we should be._

_With my arms out wide,_

_I open my eyes_

_And now all I want to see_

_Is a sky full of lighters, a sky full of lighters_.

She finished, eyes closed, in a peaceful state. She was quiet for a minute or two, before her eyes opened in a state of shock.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Danni yelled, sounding truly sorry for the fact she played and sang.

"Sorry for what? That was totally rhombus!" Finn yelled, punching the air above him. Danni looked away.

"Look, I always play, that's fine, I'm not in the habit of singing in front of people though. I'm no good when I sing, I get it though. So, sorry." Danni said, careful not to look at anyone. Everyone was speechless; no one wanted to say anything, even though they should. Danni stood, still not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Look, I gotta' go. I'm sure we'll meet up again." She said pressing the red button on her keyboard, which flashed and transformed back to a sword. She sighed and sheathed the sword, walking away as she did.

"I know that look in you eyes. Finn, what are you thinking?" Jake asked, oddly stoic.

"There's something about her…I feel like we've known each other for a long time…like she's a missing link to…something" Finn said, looking off in the direction she walked off.

"I think I feel the same thing…but in a different way." Marceline said, casual as always. Finn stood and walked off after her, leaving his two companions behind.

**A:/N Doot, da, doot. Don't give me that look, I love this chappie! So…anyone catch the Bleach reference? Bleach=my new eternal love. Sorry, but not only is it a kick-ass show, but I support an even more kick-ass couple. It's kind of like a more awesome Adventure Time, but I also love AT for ever and ever too. The song is the intro to Lighters by Eminem, feat. Bruno Mars.**


	3. A:N

**A:/N OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! That last post was just….UGH! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO, SOOOOOOOO, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRY ABOUT THAT! Ugh, anyway. What I meant to say was along these lines; my laptop is broken, like, wreaked. So, I can't write anything at the moment. And this is to my Fossil Fighters fans; there are no M rated stories, if that doesn't change soon, I will be changing it. I was just letting you know. **


End file.
